countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpinea
The Federal Kingdom of Alpinea Alpinea or The Federal Kingdom of Alpinea, is a nation in central Europe just south of Germany and north of Italy. It is a federal replublic and a constitutional monarchy which consists of eight federal districts: Bern, Uri, Tyrol, Lombardia, Piemonte, Veneto, Salzburg, and Wien. Etymology Alpinea comes from the name of the Alpine region. Also referred to as the Alps, the Alpine region is a mountainous, low valley, and high elevated area of central Europe. History The Alpenlands After the fall of Rome, a Germanic tribe located in the mountains formed a small kingdom called Alpenland. The Alpenland kingdom was the original documented nation of what would become the Alpine Empire. The Alpenlands for decades would conquer the lands of nortther Italy and western Austria. Later, Alpinea became a nation state of the Holy Roman Empire until declared its independence from Austria after the 7 Years War after losing to Prussia in 1763. The Alpine Empire (1763-1800) The Alpine Empire for decades would have scuffles and war with Austria over land disputes until the country started to suffer economically. In response to the lack of military funding and government budgeting, Kaiser Fredrick Shrieber II signed a reform tax act in 1798, in which the government would tax businesses and individuals of their property, income, and citizenship. To keep people from falling into poverty, Fredrick II also implemented welfare and other social programs to support the poor. However, these social programs extensively used as weapons against political opponents by high taxing and were also used to secretly lobby puppet legislators. When people found out about this abuse of power there was an uproar against Fredrick's policies and demanded a repeal. One of these liberal activist where Kurt Manburg, who believed that the Kaiser should have a limit to power in legislation and should relieve taxes on businesses and individuals. The New Kingdom (1800-Present Day) After holding a referendum in the upper and lower houses of congress, the Kaiser was demanded to install a constitution which was writen by Manburg. The constitution listed many rulings against unfair taxation and limits to the Kaiser's power. It also created a executive branch to the government to balance the power of the throne and also strips the Kaiser of military command. With the addition of the executive branch, there were and are now four different branches of government. On the January 4th, 1800, Fredrick II signed the Constitution thus creating the Kingdom of Alpinea. On the following day, the first presidential election was held with Kurt Manburg winning almost unanimously and became the first president of Alpinea. Later in February, the legislature had passed many bills since the 5th of January, but the king had vetoed them all. President Manburg feared this noncooperation between the King and the congress and set up a meeting with Fredrick II. In the meeting, Fredrick admits to being stubborn to the legislature and doesn't plan to change his mood since after being demoted to King. After the meeting, Fredrick attempts to bribe a senator to avoid passing any bills what so ever. However he was ratted out by a senator who exposed the King of bribery of an official. Fredrick is then put on trial for impeachment. But Fredrick never showed up to court for interrogation, and went missing till he was found in Kaultsberg Palace with his wife hiding from police. King Fredrick Shrieber II was arrested for bribery of an official, avoiding court and was sentenced to banishment and was deported to Austria. However another problem arose from Fredrick's deporation. Since the Fredrick had no children, it was undecided of who would take the throne. So the upper house decided that President Manburg took Shrieber's place on the throne. After a traditional Alpinean ceremony and inauguration, Kurt Manburg became king of Alpinea and ammended some of the constitution's rules about the Monarchical selection stating that the King had to choose his successor, rather than traditional hereditary monarchies. World War 1 One hundred years of the new regime's neutrality policy kept the country out of the many European conflicts of the 19th century. That all ended in 1916 when Alpinea joined the allies in World War 1 against Austria-Hungary and Germany. On August 14th, 1916, Alpinea successfully occupied Salzburg, Osttirol, and Kärnten. As the frontline pushed on to the Capital, Vienna, the Russian front collaped and in 1918, Vienna was captured. As a result of Alpinea's contribution to the war, they gainned the territories they occupied for the duration of the war. The districts were reorganized and a new district, Salzburg, was added to the kingdom.